Nuestra primera vez (TakeoxSuna)
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Takeo le pide ayuda a Suna, Yamato desea dar el último paso en su relación y sólo Suna puede ayudarlo. Fic de Takeo x Suna Esto contiene lemon, léase bajo su propio riesgo (?) Semi angst? Casi PWP (Plot, what plot?/trama, cual trama?)


**Bueno, no seré la primera de escribir de ellos pero algo es algo. Esperó lo disfruten, esto es de los primeros lemons que hago!**

 **Bien, este es mi primer fic de Ore Monogatari y quizá el único. Me gusto mucho esta pareja aunque me gusta también Takeo x Yamato, pero no se como termine escribiendo esto. Pero meh, esperó disfruten leyendo como yo escribiendo.**

 **DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Ore Monogatari no son de la propiedad de esta muy humilde autora, sino de su respectiva mangaka.**

 **Advertencia: lemons, o intento de lemon (?) léase bajo su propio riesgo. Takeo, breakhearts?**

 **Sin más...**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

¿Cómo carajos habían llegado a esto?

Estaba allí. Terriblemente sonrojado mientras su mejor amigo besaba su cuello.

Sus piernas estaban dolorosamente abiertas para que el enorme cuerpo de su amigo se hiciera paso entre ellas.

Mordía fuertemente sus labios, no permitiría que ningún gemido saliese de su boca. Antes la muerte.

-¿Lo hago bien Suna? -preguntó Takeo, su amigo, al separarse de su cuello, mirándolo a la cara.

El rostro del castaño claro se encendió en rojo, tomo una de las almohadas y la estrello en el rostro terriblemente masculino del más alto.

-¡Te dije que no vieras! -grito perdiendo los estribos por un instante.

-Lo siento -dijo el pelinegro de enormes labios. No podía evitar ver el rostro de su amigo con sorpresa y fascinación. Siempre admiro la belleza de Suna, el chico era realmente bello, no en vano era tan amado por las chicas en general. Y tenerlo debajo suyo, a punto de tener su primera vez le hacia emocionarse de una extraña manera.

Suna cerro los ojos al sentir una lengua en sus tetillas, reprimió un gemido lo mejor que pudo mientras su cabeza se recargaba en la blanda almohada.

La cosa había empezado hacia casi una hora.

Su madre había salido a pasear con la madre de Takeo, y ambos se quedaron solos en casa. Nada raro o nuevo puesto que son amigos de la infancia, casi hermanos del alma.

Sin embargo Suna se sentía más y más incomodo al lado del robusto chico. Eso era desde que Takeo comenzó a practicar sus besos con él. Para no decepcionar a Yamato.

Al principio comenzaron con una bolsa de platico, pero pronto Suna se quejo de la falta de aire y que se ahogaría. Luego empezaron a hacerlo sin la santa bolsa. Al principio fue desagradable, y mucho, pero Takeo tenia un extraño poder de convencimiento.

Su primer beso fue con su mejor amigo, y estaba seguro que el primer beso de Takeo era con él. Extraño, considerando que Takeo ya tiene a una linda y preciosa novia como Yamato.

La sensación de los enormes labios del chico contra los propios fue realmente disgustante, sobretodo gracias a ello es que su corazón latía como loco en su pecho. Al principio el robusto chico era rudo y el beso era horrible. Pero pronto mejoro, y sus labios no era un impedimento para besar tiernamente los delgados y finos labios de Suna. Y por tanto, cuando se besaba con Yamato el beso era tan perfecto que la chica no podía hacer mas que enamorarse del muchachote.

Eso hacia que Takeo quisiera practicar más, no deseaba decepcionar a su bella novia.

Pronto empezaron a subir de nivel. Y ahora se encontraban en esa situación.

Takeo había estado de novio de Yamato por mucho tiempo y la chica creía que era apropiado hacerlo por vez primera. Unir sus cuerpos en uno solo. Cosa que emociono al fortachón. Pero al mismo tiempo lo asusto. Yamato era pequeña y frágil, y él no era precisamente pequeño. Era grande, enorme, mucho. Sin duda la lastimaría, y no quería eso.

Así que recurrió con el único en el mundo entero que podría ayudarlo.

Suna.

El chico negó mil y dos millones de veces al pedido del grandulon. No tendría su primera vez con un hombre.

Oh, pero Takeo no le dejo opcion. ¡Esto era por Yamato!

Lo forzó en un principio, lo calmó con sus delicados besos. Y empezó a dejar que el instinto aflorace. Había estudiado un poco para ello, y Suna le daba pequeñas indicaciones.

Besa el cuello con delicadeza, pero muerde levemente de vez en vez. Acaricia las zonas erógenas. Los pezones son la mejor opción. Besa tiernamente los labios tanto como puedas. Susurra palabras de dulce y empalagoso cariño para calmar a tu pareja. Acaricia la zona mas íntima. Esos eran muchos de los consejos que Suna le daba.

Así es como estaban en esa situación.

Suna estaba completamente desnudó, con sus brazos a los costados, tomándose como podía de las sabanas, sus dedos de los pies se retorcían por el placer que recorría su joven y virginal cuerpo.

Takeo solo tenia el pantalón puesto. Suna podía ver su bien formado cuerpo, producto de tanto entrenamiento. El chico no era precisamente el mejor en el sexo, y algunas caricias lo lastimaban, pero era tan dulce y delicado que era placentero... y doloroso.

Suna descubrió repentinamente que el cariño que sentía por su amigo, casi hermano, era amor romántico. Y esta relación de "enseñar", y dejarlo "practicar" al mayor era una especie de consuelo para él. Últimamente no podía ver a Yamato por lo mismo. Se sentía un poco mal y culpable. La chica era dulce y amaba a Takeo con todo su corazón, era la mejor para Takeo. Pero aunque se sintiese culpable y fuera esta su relación con Takeo, realmente era mejor a acallar su sentir.

Prefería el silencio y conformarse con estas migajas de falso amor de ilusión a perder la eterna amistad de ese grandullón.

Takeo por su parte pensaba que Suna era realmente bello y debía ser cuidadoso, algo similar sentía por Yamato. El ser cuidadoso para no lastimarlos.

Toco suavemente la pálida piel del chico, acariciando lo mas tierno que podía a su amigo. Besaba con pasión, pero era curioso. Siempre que hacia estas cosas con Suna jamas atravesaba Yamato su mente. No se imaginaba besando o acariciando a la chica.

Quizá era porque, a pesar de que Suna tenia una fina y suave piel de porcelana su cuerpo aun era el de un varón.

Se concentro nuevamente en su tarea.

Beso nuevamente los labios del castaño claro, con suavidad, como había aprendido también, sus enormes manos rosaban suavemente el pecho y acariciaban con genuina gentileza las rosadas tetillas del más bajo, mientras su otra manaza acariciaba las largas piernas del joven.

Suna y Takeo pasaron saliva al mismo tiempo.

La cosa se iba más seria.

-Suna, te voy a masturbar -advirtió el mayor.

El nombrado abrió los ojos de la impresión mientras su rostro ardía furiosamente.

-No digas cada cosa que vas a hacer idiota -dijo, rompiendo su siempre fría tranquilidad.

El azabache asintió.

Tomo el miembro del mas bajo y comenzó a acariciarlo, sacando suaves jadeos del otro chico, Suna llevo rápidamente sus manos a su boca, tratando de acallar cualquier muestras del placer que sentía.

Takeo sabia que hacer, Suna se lo dijo. Tomó el lubricante cerca de la cómoda y vacío una muy generosa porción en su enorme mano.

-¿Iras serio con ello Takeo? -preguntó Suna, cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo.

-Si, no quiero herir a Yamato.

Y en un extraño arranque de celos y frustración grito las palabras que quería mantener en eterno silencio.

-Yamato, Yamato, Yamato, tu realmente tienes solo ojos para ella, ¿verdad?

-¿Suna? -pregunto extrañado el grandote.

Suna dejo de cubrir su cara y con sus manos atrajo a Takeo a su rostro enredando sus brazos en el ancho cuello y besándolo con desenfreno.

-Enterate que con quien estas no es ella si no yo. Mirame a mi solamente cuando hagamos esto -dijo con algunas lágrimas resbalando por su faz.

Takeo abrió grandes los ojos de la impresión al ver a su inexpresivo amigo llorar. Algo en su interior se removió. Asintió a la "petición" de su amigo y lo beso nuevamente, primero tierno y luego de manera salvaje, adentrando su lengua en la dulce y húmeda cavidad de Suna.

Distrayéndolo con besos y caricias ingreso uno de sus grandes dedos en la apretada y virgen entrada del menor.

Por alguna razón no imaginó adentreandolo a la húmeda cavidad de Yamato. Solo podía concentrarse en que le metía el dedo a su amigo y en lo extrañamente excitante que era ver el rostro del chico en una mezcla de placer y dolor.

Pronto cupieron tres dedos y supo que ya era hora.

-Lo meteré Suna.

-Te dije que no digas por cada cosa -reprocho en un jadeo avergonzado.

Takeo asintió. Sacó su miembro de su prisión de telas. Suna cerro los ojos, era enorme, Takeo se masturbó un poco para auto-lubricarse y luego se posiciono en la entrada del chico delgado. Miro los hermosos ojos de su amigo para confirmar su entradas. Y empezó a adentrarse.

Cada vez que Takeo se hundía en Suna, este dejaba salir lágrimas de dolor, cielos, eso era mucho más doloroso de lo que jamás pensó. Encajó sus uñas en la musculosa espalda del fortachón en un intento de desahogar el dolor que sentía. Sus dedos de los pies se retraían en dolor y se movían de lugar, queriendo sacar a Takeo de si. De su garganta salían lastimeros sollozos de dolor.

Por su parte Takeo usaba todo su autocontrol para no moverse. La manera en la que Suna se apretaba a su alrededor era demasiado para su poca experiencia. Y las lágrimas del chico más bajo eran una especie de éxtasis para él.

-S-aaghl -reclamó Suna, eso dolía a horrores.

Pero Takeo no planeaba detenerse.

Volvió a besar a su amigo, con pasión casi bestial, con una mano acariciaba las muy sensibles tetillas del menor y con la otra acariciaba su pene. Acariciaba la punta suavemente y luego el falo dando masajes en sus testículos.

Por su parte Suna se aferraba al enorme cuerpo sobre él, la mezcla del dolor con el placer lo volverían loco, quería más.

-Mu-mueve-te -autorizó casi sin aire cuando Takeo se separó de sus labios para respirar.

Al pelinegro no le tuvieron que repetir la palabra. Con mucho cuidado salió de su amigo, viendo algo de sangre salir. Se preocupó en seguida.

-E-es-ta b-bien, no e-es naaahda ma-alo -tranquilizó el pelicastaño, era natural sangrar después de todo, ya que eso significaba que el mayor lo desfloro- s-solo haa-zlo -dijo entre jadeos, sintiéndose vacío sin el miembro enorme llenando sus entrañas.

Takeo sólo pudo asentir volcando su entera atención en hacer sentir bien a su amigo.

Se hundió nuevamente en las entrañas del más bajo, sacando un jadeo de sorpresa en el menor, luego volvió a sacarlo, dejando la punta dentro para meterlo nuevamente, sacando sonoros gemidos del ojicafe.

Los besos pasionales, las fuertes embestidas llevaban a ambos chicos a la cúspide del placer. Fue en una embestida en específica de Takeo que rozó la próstata de Suna, provocando un grito de placer del más pequeño. Este abrió los ojos impresionado y muy sonrojado, pidiendo al mayor que no le volviera a dar allí.

Pero como Suna se contraía deliciosamente al rozar ese punto Takeo no se detuvo, con más determinación volvió a dar a ese punto varias veces, Suna ya sólo podía gritar de placer mientras se aferraba al mayor y a las sabanas, con los ojos cerrados con algunas lágrimas de enloquecedor placer rodando por sus rojas mejillas y la saliva escurriendo entre beso y beso cada vez más hambriento y obsceno.

Cuanto más diera en ese punto más deliciosamente se contraía Suna en el pene de Takeo, haciendo que este embistiera más duro.

Pronto un par de embestidas bastaron para llevar al castaño al orgasmo en un sonoro grito, y el musculoso chico le secundó con un gruñido varonil y bestial, derramándose dentro del menor, el cual se había derramado entre sus vientres.

Ambas respiraciones estaban agitadas, aún con español del delicioso orgasmo. Takeo con cuidado salió de Suna, derramando el semen de paso, avergonzando al más pequeño, el cual le recriminó, tapando su rojo rostro con el puño.

El pelinegro sólo se disculpó un par de veces, antes de caer exhausto en la cama junto a su mejor amigo. Suna suspiro de cansancio, estaba muerto, así que se dejó abrazare por morfeo como su amigo, durmiendo cómodamente junto a él.

.

.

Al día siguiente Yamato esperaba a su novio y a Suna, había hecho un postre delicioso para todos. Sin embargo sólo apareció el más alto, disculpándose por Suna con la chica.

Y es que Suna no fue a la escuela, dijo el pelinegro, omitiendo que el pobre castaño no podía levantarse.

Ya en su casa Suna maldecía a Takeo por el horrible dolor. Pero más que dolor físico lo que más le lastimaba era el dolor emocional, compartir su primera vez con quien ama debería ser una hermosa experiencia. Pero Takeo ama a Yamato, y eso esta bien, sólo que dolería su corazón por mucho tiempo, ya que a diferencia del dolor en las caderas y otras parte, el dolor en su pecho seguiría persistente por mucho tiempo.

Quizá él fue la primera vez de Takeo, pero Yamato se llevaría todas las demás, con dulces palabras de afectó, palabras que no le fueron compartidas a él.

Y eso esta bien también, ya que la felicidad de Takeo sería la suya por siempre.

O eso se forzaría a pensar... quizá algún día encontraría a otra persona para amar.

* * *

 **Listo, ¿que les pareció? Esperó les gustase, debo admitir que aunque amo los finales tiernos y empalagosos este me gusto también!**

 **Creó que spy de las primeras en escribir sobre esta pareja con lemon XD**

 **Igual esperó que disfrutaran,de ser así, les agradecería mil que me dejasen un comentario con su opinión!**

 **Gracioso por leer!**

 **Ciao~**


End file.
